ella_jeane_mariefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellarie Jorjonsdottir
"What's your name?" "Ella." "Just Ella?" "Just Ella is all you need to know." --Loki and Ella Ellarie Jorjonsdottir is the daughter of an Asgardian commoner, Jorjon, and a Valkyrie, Sigrun. She is the Goddess of Magic. Biography Early Life As a child, Ellarie was often conflicted by her heritage. She was half Valkyrie and it was against the law to have Valkyrian offspring, due to their power being too great and unpredictable. Ellarie met with Queen Frigga annually to report any development of her abilities. Odin began her training immediately after she experienced the first surge of her strength when she was nine. During her youth, her best friends were the two princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki. She trained with Thor and later with Sif, who was jealous of Ellarie's natural ability and bond with the Queen. By the time Ellarie had reached her eleventh year, her rate of aging began to slow down. She, like all Asgardians, would seem to age one year every few hundred years or so. Not everyone’s aging slowed down when they were eleven. Thor had slowed down when he was fifteen, and Loki when he was fourteen. Asgardians had the lifespan of 5000 years, despite the people of Midgard thinking them to be immortal. During Ellarie and Thor's training lessons, Loki would often sit nearby and read a couple of books. He met up with the young warriors after their lessons concluded. After one lesson, Thor told Loki and Ellarie that he hoped to become a Valkyrie one day, remarking Ellarie's unique strength. Ellarie laughed while Loki told him that Valkyries are an elite group of female soldiers only. When Ellarie told Thor that he needed to "read up" on his warrior knowledge, Loki was excited that she read books. But to his disappointment, Ellarie never read, she was only told by her mother. On her 209th birthday, Ellarie was given the day off training and visited Loki, who was reading through a pile of history and knowledge books, during Thor's lone lesson. When Loki asked her why she was there, Ellarie told him she wanted to see him, then looked away and blushed. The two discussed their training and why they preferred them. Loki told Ellarie that he preferred magic over swords and joked that he probably could lift a hammer. After Ellarie teased him about reading a lot of books, Loki tried to convince her that they were fascinating and explained what each one was about. When Ellarie had heard enough, she told Loki to sit down and continue reading his books. The book he began reading was about all the recorded battles to date that Asgard has been a part of. This interested Ellarie and she sat by his side and requested he read to her. The two were still reading long after Thor's lesson had ended and Loki walked Ellarie home. Before they said goodnight to each other, Loki grew a small flower in his hand but apologised when he knew he could not give it to her because it was just an illusion. Before disappearing behind the door, Loki wished her a Happy Birthday. From that day onward, Ellarie would spend her time after training with Loki, while Thor spent his time with Sif, Fandral and Volstagg. On her 587th birthday, Loki and Ellarie rode their horses out of Asgard's citadel. Ella had never been outside the golden city, but Loki had been a few times with his family. They spent the day together. They wandered through the forest, by the stream and laid on the grass and watched the clouds go by. On her 610th birthday, Ellarie's power began branching out during her training when a blast of green magic arose from her hands. Frigga helped her to become used to her new powers. She took less physical prowess training with Thor, Sif and the Warrior's Three and studied magical arts with Loki. As she grew older her powers grew stronger. With her magic, she was able to cast illusions, like Loki and Frigga, and was able to conjure anything that came to her mind, like Hela. Although Odin had banned her from continuing her battlefield training, Ellarie continued to train herself away from the citadel. Ellarie would often venture into the forest and climb the mountains to take a break from everything. Loki would sometimes try to follow her, but lose her along the way. Ellarie once stumbled upon a small cottage far from the city. When she told her parents of the cottage, they claimed that they had built it and intended on living there in hiding before Ellarie was born. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships